The present application relates generally to two and three-wheeled electric motorcycles and other electric vehicles and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adjusting the squat ratio of such vehicles.
The rear suspension design for motorcycles requires consideration of the motion and forces imparted by the terrain over which the vehicle travels and the forces imparted by the vehicle drivetrain, as well as other less critical factors.
Squat ratio is a conventional term used by motorcycle chassis engineers and technicians to define the degree of coupling between drivetrain forces and suspension forces. An “ideal” squat ratio depends on the performance, geometry, and mass characteristics of the motorcycle, characteristics of the terrain, and preferences of the rider. An adjustable squat ratio for a motorcycle would be beneficial for most motorcycles regardless of type, and of critical importance for motorcycles with high power (high drivetrain force levels), especially those intended for performance applications such as sport riding or racing.